Love Letters
by RipleynCarlisle1
Summary: A quick one shot that may or may not continue about love letters received by Harry and OC Poppy. Rated K for language...


Just a slightly confusing one shot between Ripley's OC, Poppy Lupin, and Ron Weasley. Sebastia Shambles belongs to me, Carlisle. This particular one shot started a _long _time ago but I think there is a certain amount of Drarry that was ensue but didn't actually happen in the end since I couldn't be bothered to finish... Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and I've planted a few AVPM references for the hell of it.

Carlisle x

Sebastia started doing the butt-trumpet dance whilst the class burst out laughing. Snape's face turned dark with anger.

"_Lupin! Shambles!_ Out _NOW!"_ he yelled pointing towards the door.

The two girls laughed their ways out the classroom and stood outside howling for ages afterwards. When they finally calmed down, both girls sat outside the door, legs sprawled over the corridor so they could trip up unsuspecting first-years that passed them nervously.

After firing a miniature ice dragon after a second-year, Sebastia turned to Poppy grinning.

"So? Who do you reckon sent Harry that love letter?"

"Dunno. Sounds a little obsessed with him actually."

"Bit like Lavender then."

"That bitch…"

"You'll get your turn with Won-won soon enough."

"Oh shut up!" Poppy, half-laughed, half-growled and hit Sebastia on the arm.

Both laughing, they threw spells at each other and at other students until the bell sounded for the end of lesson. They got up and went back into classroom, sharing triumphant looks and high fives with the other students as they passed.

"You guys have an all morning detention with him on Saturday," Draco hissed at them when they returned to their seats.

"Fuck…" Sebastia said. "I got Quidditch that morning. Ah well, we can piss him off even more."

"Always looking on the bright side, eh?" Poppy laughed.

They joined with Harry and wandered down to Great Hall for lunch.

"I'm gonna go and sit them lot," Sebastia said, nodding her head towards the Slytherin table.

"Oh no, you don't," George said, grabbing Sebastia by waist and pulling her in between him and Fred.

"Fine, I'll sit here then," she said, not bothering to start a fight for once.

Poppy sat opposite them with Hermione, Harry who was still trying to figure out who sent the letter and a disgruntled Ron with Lavender hanging onto his arm. She was chattering away about something but no one was actually listening to her. Suddenly a red envelope bounced off Poppy's head and landed lightly next to her plate. It had her name scribbled untidily on the front.

"Is that a howler?" Fred asked hopefully.

"Nah, it's not the right size," Harry said, remembering the one Ron received from his mother after they flew the car to school in their second year after they missed the train.

"Hope to God it isn't," Poppy said carefully opening it. She pulled out a piece of folded parchment and scanned over the lines, letting Harry read over her shoulder. After she finished she looked up at Sebastia, smiled and bit her lip.

"Let me see!" Sebastia said, snatching the parchment out of Poppy's hands.

"Dear Poppy," George read aloud, "I've known you forever! Only now have I realised how brilliant you are… Your admirer xxx. Sounds like someone's been friend-zoned!"

"Look! There a P.S! Meet me tonight in the Gryffindor common room at midnight. Save me front row seats, George!" Fred laughed.

"Oh shut up! You're not going!" Poppy snapped, stealing her letter back and putting it back into the envelope.

"Yeah, but are you going?" Harry asked.

"Well… yeah, I suppose. But what about if it's a set-up?"

"I wouldn't worry about that, love. If it was, they would have put more effort into the letter if it was a set-up," Sebastia said.

"Oh, cheers," Poppy muttered sarcastically. "What about you, Harry? What are you gonna do?"

"Ah! Did Harry get one as well?" George interrupted.

"Same person as Poppy, maybe?" Fred said.

"Let's have a read, Harry," George said eagerly.

Harry sighed. "Fine," he said, producing the letter from his bag. Poppy smiled as she watched the twins and Sebastia howl their way through the letter, but became oddly aware that something was wrong at the table. She looked at Ron. He was staring blankly at the pumpkin juice jug in front of him. Lavender had turned her attention away from him for once and was nattering to Parvati about something or other.

Poppy picked up the jug and offered it to him. "Thirsty, Ron?" she smiled.

"I'm fine, thanks," he muttered, his ears turning red.

Poppy giggled to herself and poured pumpkin juice into Harry's already full cup instead of her own.

"Oh, shi… Sorry, Harry," Poppy said as she passed him tissues to clean to wipe himself while she cleaned the table.

"Had a little accident, Potter?" Malfoy sneered as he wandered passed the table with Pansy at his arm and Crabbe and Goyle following behind. "Surely you're old enough to know how to use the potty by now."

Harry gave him a scornful look. "Hey, what about if was Malfoy's idea of a joke," Harry whispered to Poppy.

"No, I think Seb's right. But he has been acting funny recently…" Poppy said, watching her brother leave the Hall.

"Don't go spreading that around," Harry said, taking the letter back from the twins.

"Well… we _were_ thinking a Galleon a ticket," Fred said thoughtfully.

They all burst out laughing at Harry's expression.

"I'm joking, mate," Fred grinned. "We'll give you your privacy. I was only joking."

"We won't tell anyone else. That's a promise," George said, still recovering from laughing.

"Won-won," Lavender spoke up breaking Ron from his haze. "I need some help with my Divination homework."

Ron nodded obediently and followed Lavender out of the hall.

Poppy glared after them.


End file.
